


He's The One Thing (I Can't Live Without)

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BirthdayBoy!Harry, Coming Out, Eleanor Is A Beard, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Kisses, Louis surprises Harry, M/M, Smut, Top & Bottom Harry, Top & Bottom Louis, louis doesn't, she wants to be real, stupid management, they're done hiding, they're not allowed to come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is supposed to be following managements orders and skiing with Eleanor but instead he's about to surprise Harry for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's The One Thing (I Can't Live Without)

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics are in italics :) x
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

_"I know how it feels To wake up without him Lying here all alone Just thinking about him..."_

Louis woke up and stretched under the covers of his hotel bed. The space beside him was empty and the bed wasn't nearly as warm as it should've been. It'd been that way for a couple days now, well actually it'd been that way ever since management sent Harry off to California. Neither of them had been very pleased about that especially when management said Harry would be there indefinitely. 

So yeah, the spot that Harry would always occupy had been empty for a while now and every morning was the same. Louis would wake up and reach over to pat the spot next to him where Harry should have been sleeping soundly only to find it cold and empty. He'd flip over onto his side and tug one of the extra pillows into his arms and look at the window where the sun was shining in. He was awake but lost in his own world. All he could think about was Harry, Harry, Harry. 

He thought about the days when he would wake up to see Harry sleeping on his back while he was cuddled into Harry's side. 

He thought about the way Harry's eyelashes brushed against his cheeks and his lips parted just slightly releasing soft snores.

He thought about how Harry blinked slowly and looked at him sleepily as he placed soft kisses to Harry's chest and occasionally his jaw to wake him.

He thought about how Harry always shifted onto his side and curled both arms around his waist to pull him impossibly close and kiss his forehead, his nose, and then his lips softly.

He thought about the way Harry's voice sounded when he whispered a raspy 'Good morning baby' to him.

Louis would lay there in bed just thinking about Harry until one of the other lads would text him if he was at his flat, one of his siblings or his mum would come in if he was at their house, or like today one of his friends came knocking. He was beyond thankful that management had let him bring a few of his friends along, it made this trip slightly more bearable. 

"Louis! LOUIS! Wake up mate! We wanna hit the slopes!" Jack called through the hotel door.

Louis groaned and forced himself to get out of bed. 

"Be there in ten!" He called back as he picked up his phone and opened a new text to Harry.

**Louis: Miss you like something crazy xxx**

He set his phone down and went to pull on his ski clothes while he waited for a reply text. It's 9AM here so it's 1AM in California and there's a fair chance that Harry won't be awake but at least his he's asleep he'll wake up to that text. It almost surprised him when his phone buzzed a minute later.

**Harry: I miss you too! Can't wait to come home and see you xxx**

Louis smiled and his heart warmed. He was so, so gone for this beautiful boy. 

 

_"I can't believe His hold on me It's something indescribable I know he knows But won't you please..."_

"Come on Louis! People have cameras." Eleanor hissed as she stood next to him waiting to get on the ski lift.

Louis ignored her and continued tapping out a reply to Harry. It was 5PM here now and 9AM in California. They were getting ready to make one final trip up the moutain before calling it a day and going to get dinner. 

**Louis: We're going once more then calling it quits. How's your morning so far?**

**Harry: Very dull without you :/ I think I'm supposed to be hanging out with Kendall today... I don't even know...**

"Louis!" Eleanor hissed again nudging him with her elbow and nearly making him drop his phone.

Louis looked up from his phone and put a smile on for the cameras but hissed through his teeth, "Do that one more time... I swear."

Eleanor smiled back at him and rolled her eyes. To the cameras it looked like a playful exchange but it definitely was far from it. Louis grew more annoyed with Eleanor the more time he had to spend around her. He knew she didn't care about the cameras but actually cared about the fact that he was ignoring her. More than once during the past few months she had tried to make a move on him. Thankfully, most of those times were when Harry was present and had just disappeared for a moment so when he would return Louis would go to him immediately and curl into his side tilting his head up asking to be kissed and whispering 'I love you' against Harry's soft lips.

He often found himself craving Harry's gentle touch when they were separated. He loved being curled up next to him while Harry stroked his thumb against his shoulder or against his thigh depending on how they were sat. He also really loved when Harry would reach up and tilt his chin up, thumb over his bottom lip, and then kiss him sweetly. Louis adored how when they would pull back Harry's eyes were bright and happy and content and screaming I love you.

Harry was quite literally the most amazing human being in Louis' eyes. He thought it was crazy sometimes, the hold Harry had on his heart. It was absolutely insane because with just a word Harry could break him, but he knew Harry would never do that. Harry was just indescribable. 

They were all sat in the hotel restaurant eating when Danny, one of Louis' other friends, brought it up.

"Harry's birthday is Saturday isn't it?" He questioned looking over at Louis.

"Yeah, it is." Louis replied nodding his head.

"What are you gonna do for it?" Jack asked sipping on his beer.

"Um I'm a bit stuck here at the moment. I can't really do anything." Louis scoffed gesturing around them.

It was a total lie though. He was planning something. Judging by the looks on Jack and Danny's faces they picked up on that and nodded in silent agreement to meet in Louis' room tonight.

Louis sat in his room with Danny and Jack sitting on the sofa looking at him expectantly.

"So... I've booked a flight to L.A for tomorrow at eight PM." Louis said looking at his friends.

"And you need our help... correct?" Jack questioned giving Louis a knowing look.

"I need to get to the airport unnoticed. Haz doesn't know I'm coming and I don't want him to know until I knock on his hotel door." Louis explained earning nods from his friends.

"What about once you get there?" Danny asked.

"Got that covered." Louis smiled pulling out his phone.

He scrolled through his contact and tapped the name before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Kendall, it's Louis. Don't let Harry know it's me if you're with him." Louis responded.

"Yeah, what's up?" Kendall questioned playing the role since Harry was currently in the drivers seat beside her.

"I'm flying out to LA tomorrow and I need to get through the airport without being recognized." Louis said.

"What time?" Kendall asked.

"Ten PM." He replied looking over his flight schedule.

"Okay, I can work something out by then and give you a text." Kendall said glancing over at Harry.

"Thanks, remember no telling." Louis reminded her and hung up shortly after.

 

_"If you see my boy Just tell him I miss his smile Tell him I'm counting the minutes Gonna see him in a little while..."_

Louis received a text from Kendall the next day at 3PM. 

**Kendall: Got everything set up. I hired a driver to pick you up at the airport. He'll be holding a sign that says Daniel Land so you can remain undercover.**

**Louis: Thanks, I need one more favor though. Can you keep Harry away from his hotel until midnight?**

**Kendall: No problem. I'll just put in a movie or something.**

By 5:30PM Louis was all packed and ready to go to the airport. Jack and Danny had dressed him up so he wouldn't be recognized and he called a taxi. With his suitcase in hand he climbed into the taxi and headed towards the airport. The driver didn't even know who he was transporting, looking at him like an every day human. 

Louis paid the man more than necessary before exiting the taxi and hurrying into the airport. As the minutes went by he became more anxious to get on the plane and get to California to surprise his baby. He switched off his phone hoping if Harry text him he wouldn't be to upset by his lack of response. 

He landed at LAX ten hours later. Back in the UK it was now 6AM and Harry's birthday but here it was 10PM and still Friday. Once he collected his luggage he found Kendall's hired driver in the crowd of people. 

"You him?" The man dressed in blue jeans and a hoodie questioned.

"I am." Louis confirmed.

The man led him out to a fairly new Mercedes Benz and Louis climbed into the passenger seat. It would look rather odd if he got into the back since he was undercover and supposed to be blending in.

They arrived at the Beverly Wishire hotel soon after 10:30 and Louis thanked the driver. He checked into a room, requesting it be next to his band-mate. With a smile on his face and two key cards in his hand, Louis headed up to the 14th floor. He placed his things into his room before grabbing some post-its and a marker and heading across the hall to Harry's room. 

He carefully wrote on each post-it and stuck them in places Harry wouldn't miss them. Once he was done he hurried to the nearest flower shop and purchased a dozen roses. Back up in his room he turned on his phone to text Kendall that Harry could come to the hotel. Text messages and missed calls from Harry and Eleanor popped up immediately.

Eleanor demanded to know where he was in the first message and then proceeded to bitch at him after Jack told her he had left.  Rolling his eyes Louis deleted all her message and calls. 

Harry had text him a few times asking if everything was okay when he hadn't returned Harry's initial texts. There were a couple missed calls from him and a voice-mail.

Kendall text him a while later saying Harry was at the hotel. Louis opened his room door just enough to see out of it without being noticed. Not long after he heard the lift ding and feet coming down the hallway. 

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched his beautiful lover fish out his key card and unlock his door, he looked a bit down but Louis knew why. It was ten minutes after midnight, officially Harry's birthday.

**

Harry walked to the door of his hotel room feeling a little heavy inside. He had checked his phone in the lift and there still wasn't a text or call from Louis. Louis always wished him a happy birthday right at midnight no matter the time difference. He unlocked his hotel door and opened it, closing it was a soft click.

Looking up he frowned when a bit of bright yellow caught his eye to the right. Turning his head he reached up and pulled the sticky note off the wall.

**I'm always missing your smile :)**

He frowned a little. Who could have gotten into his room and stuck this there? He cautiously looked around in case a crazy fan had managed to get in. As he looked around, neon pink caught his eye so he went to it.

**I'm counting the minutes till I see you.**

Once again he looked around the room, this time looking for more notes. A lime green one was stuck to the headboard of the bed.

**All I ever think about is you.**

Harry felt a little uneasy now. Was this person a stalker? He looked around and noticed there was an orange note stuck to the door.

**Your birthday present should be outside your door now :)**

**

Louis watched as Harry disappeared into the room. He immediately exited his own and stuck a post it to the wall right in front of Harry's room. He dashed down the hall placing post-it's on the wall randomly before running back to his room and resuming his spying position.

**

Harry peaked out into the empty hallway with a frown, nothing was there. Glancing up he saw another post-it on the wall.

**Present this way --- > **

Looking down the hall he noticed a few dots of color. Sighing he walked to the next and then the next and then the next until the very last one.

**Oh wait... actually it's in your room, you must've missed it!**

Harry nearly growled in annoyance. Turning on his heel he walked back to his room and unlocked the door again. He shut the door and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the peg. Roughing up his curls he turned to look at the window that had a perfect view of the city when he froze in his place. 

"L-Louis?" Harry squeaked looking at the handsome lad standing next to the bed with roses in his hands and a sweet smile on his lips.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Louis smiled softly.

 

_"I know when he Holds on to me He's the one thing that I could never live without Oh Oh Oh And tell him I love him Oh yeah, just tell him I love him..."_

Harry let out a strangled noise and hurried forward. Louis opened his arms and Harry wrapped his arms around him. Louis held on tighter as he felt wetness on his neck. This was where they belonged, Louis thought as he held Harry. They belonged in each others arms, not gallivanting across the countries with fake girlfriends just to keep up the ideal image. Louis knew Harry was the one thing he just couldn't live without. The feeling overwhelmed him every time he had Harry in his arms. And Harry of course felt the exact same way.

Harry pulled back with watery eyes, tears on his cheeks, and a smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly with a sniffle.

"Oh darling..." Louis cooed softly holding up the flowers to him. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."

Harry little out a soft laugh and took the flowers, pressing his nose gently to them. 

"Thank you. I can't believe management let you come" Harry replied setting the flowers down on the bed side table.

Louis chuckled, "They have no clue that I'm here. I left twelve hours ago though so I'm sure they know by now."

"Boo, you're going to get in so much trouble." Harry smiled moving to wrap his arms back around Louis' waist and pull him close so their bodies were flush against each other.

"That's okay, you're worth it." Louis responded carding his fingers through Harry's soft chocolate curls.

 

_"The way that he moves You know what it does to me When I catch his eye I can hardly breathe..."_

Harry smiled rather shyly as Louis cupped his face gently and pushed up on his tip toes a little to press his lips sweetly to Harry's. Louis' thumbs stroked the soft skin of Harry's cheeks as their lips moved slowly in sync with each other. Harry's arms moved from around Louis' waist so his hands could grip Louis' hips. 

Louis removed his hands from Harry's face and wrapped his arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He swiped his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and was immediately given access to his warm mouth. All he could taste and smell and feel was Harry and he loved that.

Harry whined quietly against Louis' lips and rolled his hips causing friction on both their hard ons. His grip tightened on Louis' hips and he moved his own hips in little figure eight's. Louis moaned at the feeling of their hard denim covered lengths rubbing together for the first time in literally a month.

Louis let his arms fall from Harry's neck and his fingers danced down to the hem of his shirt. He pulled away long enough to pull the shirt up and off of Harry, tossing it carelessly to the floor. Harry tugged Louis' shirt off revealing the soft, barely noticeable swell of his stomach. Louis gripped Harry's slender hips and turned them so Harry's back was to the bed. He gently pushed Harry down and allowed him to shimmy into the middle of the bed. Before joining him, Louis slipped out of his jeans and reached out to remove Harry's, leaving both of them in tented boxers.

He climbed on top of Harry and ran his hands up his sides and over his chest before leaning forwards to hover over his face. With one arm holding his weight he stroked Harry's cheek with his free hand and for a moment just nuzzled his nose to Harry's cheek.

"I love you baby." Louis whispered against Harry's skin as he pressed sweet kisses to his cheek and just under his ear. "Let me love you tonight."

Harry let out a shaky breath, willing himself not to cry at Louis' words and tender touches.

"Okay... yeah... geez Lou... I love you too." Harry managed to get out his reply.

Louis peppered Harry's entire body with tender, loving kisses. He pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, cheeks, nose, and jaw then down his neck, shoulders, and arms, across his chest, and stomach, and finally up and down his legs. Harry whimpered at each gentle touch. Louis came up to kiss Harry's lips passionately before sinking down and removing his boxers, tossing them to the floor; his own joining seconds later.

"My beautiful baby." Louis cooed as he nipped at Harry's pecks and stroke his thigh. "Love you so much."

Louis removed himself from Harry long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube from the night stand that he knew Harry would have for wanking. He settled between Harry's legs and lubed up three of his fingers. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Harry's tone stomach as he slipped one finger into him. Harry gasped and his stomach tightened under Louis' lips. Louis soothed him with a hand stroking his side and more kisses as his other hand moved between his legs. 

When he got up to three fingers, Harry was quivering and begging for more. He removed his fingers and snatched up the bottle again to lube up. Louis positioned himself at Harry's entrance and as he entered him he connected their lips to distract Harry from the initial pain. 

"Move... please move." Harry begged sounding completely wrecked.

Louis rocked his hips slowly, setting a gentle pace. He gripped Harry's hip with one hand while his other arm curled under Harry's neck. He rested their foreheads together and their breaths mixed together.

"Faster Lou." Harry panted placing his hands on Louis' sides.

Louis thrust into Harry's tight heat faster and harder and Harry cried out; encouraging him. Louis straightened up and gripped both of Harry's hips, pounding into him. Harry's lips parted and his face contorted into a look of pure pleasure.

"C'mon baby." Louis choked out. "My pretty baby... my beautiful birthday boy."

"Louis!" Harry cried out as he came all over his stomach, his legs shaking around Louis' waist.

He clenched around Louis as the older lad continued to thrust into him.

"Come on Lou, come one, fill me up." Harry encouraged breathlessly ignoring the sensitivity setting in. "Love when you fill me up. Come on babe, love me, love me."

Louis gasped and his cock jerked inside Harry as he came into the younger lad. Harry let out a blissful groan and rocked his hips, clenching tighter as he felt himself being filled, trying to milk Louis.

Louis pulled out slowly and collapsed on top of Harry, one arm moving under his neck and the other resting in his chest; his nose pressed against Harry's neck.

"Happy birthday love." Louis breathed against Harry's sweaty skin.

"Mmm." Harry hummed with a soft smile pulling at his lips as he ran his hands over Louis' tone back. "Best birthday present ever."

Louis chuckled and rolled off of Harry, letting the cool air in the room cool his heated skin. Once they were both cooled down and Louis had retrieved a wet flannel from the bathroom to wipe Harry off, they settled down to sleep.

Normally Louis would be the little spoon and Harry the big, but tonight Louis curled himself around Harry's back and wrapped his arms around his younger love and pulled him close. He kissed the back of Harry's neck and Harry sighed happily.

"Sleep my love, I'll be here when you wake." Louis whispered, nuzzling his nose into Harry's sweet curls.

"Love you." Harry murmured already half asleep.

"I love you more." Louis replied closing his eyes and drifting off.

**

Louis woke up with a warm body pressed against his chest. 

Harry.

Harry's nose was nuzzled under his chin and little puffs of air tumbled from his lips and cascaded down his neck and onto his collarbones. Louis smiled happily and brushed his fingers through Harry's hair before trailing them down his bare back. Harry squirmed a little as Louis drug his fingers up his sides, feather light, tickling him. 

"Wake up love." Louis cooed kissing Harry's forehead.

"Mm, morning." Harry muttered sleepily pressing his lips to Louis' warm neck.

"Morning baby." Louis replied slipping his hand under Harry's chin to get him to tilt his head back enough to kiss his lips. "Sleep good?"

"Better than I have in a month." Harry answered with a soft smile, eyes still hazy from sleep. "You?"

"Same, actually got a full nights sleep and woke up the way I should always... with you next to me." Louis said and yeah maybe he was a little sappy in the morning but he was in love and warm so leave him be.

Harry was about to say something in reply when his phone began to ring. Grumbling he forced himself to pull away from Louis and grabbed the phone off the nightstand.

"Hello?" Harry answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Harry. Is Louis there with you?" Sandra, one of their management team, questioned rather angrily.

"Yeah he is." Harry replied looking over at Louis.

"Put him on." Sandra demanded.

Harry handed the phone to Louis mouthing the word 'management'.

"Hello?" Louis said sitting up in bed.

"What the hell are you doing in California? You're supposed to be skiing with Eleanor." Sandra stated coldly.

"I'm in California because my boyfriend is here and it's his birthday." Louis replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world... because well it was!

"I don't care whose birthday it is. We sent you off with Eleanor to keep up your cover. You're going to blow it being out in California alone with Harry! This was our agreement Louis." Sandra snapped and Louis growled.

"I don't care what our fucking agreement was I never signed anything! I will not miss my boyfriends birthday because you don't want us to come out."  Louis said standing up as Harry looked on with a worried expression.

"Louis I couldn't care less about you two being together. I'm just trying to do what's best for business." Sandra insisted.

"Bullshit. You're trying to do what you think will make you the most money!" Louis retorted angrily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head out with my lovely boyfriend and spoil him on his birthday. And you can tell Eleanor that we won't be needing her services anymore."

Louis pulled the phone from his ear and hung up. He handed the phone back to Harry and tip toed to peck his lips.

"Get changed Haz, we're going out." Louis smiled ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled broadly and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth. A little while later he reemerged and Louis went in already dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white short sleeved button up. When Louis came out of the bathroom Harry was dressed in his signature  black skinny jeans with a white shirt and brown boots. 

"Ready to go love?" Louis asked shoving his phone into his pants which he had retrieved upon getting his clothes from his room.

"Yup." Harry smiled making sure he had his room key, wallet, and phone.

They walked to the lift and stepped inside. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him as the lift began to drop.

"Hey Harry?" Louis questioned leaning his head against Harry's tone chest.

"Yeah?" Harry responded rubbing a hand up and down Louis' back.

"I think it's time..." He said quietly and he felt Harry's hand still so he pulled his head back enough to look up at him.

"You... you mean...?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah... I think we've been hiding for far to long don't you?" Louis inquired smiling as a smile began to form on Harry's face.

"Yeah, I just wanna tell the world that your mine boy." Harry replied cheekily.

"Well I don't care what people say when we're together, you know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep." Louis said bumping his nose against Harry's.

"Are we really doing this?" Harry asked quietly eyeing the dropping digital floor number as the lift went down.

"Are you ready to do this?" Louis questioned looking into Harry's bright green eyes.

"Yeah... yeah I am." Harry replied holding out his hand.

"Then yes, we're really doing this." Louis stated lacing their fingers together.

He took his place next to Harry just as the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and with deep breaths they stepped out of the lift. They walked through the hotel lobby, aware of some people staring at them. With fingers laced tightly together, they exited the hotel once the valet brought up Harry's old Mercedes. 

By the time they got back to the hotel they were seeing spots from all the camera flashes. As soon as they had been spotted, paps swarmed the area along with fans. They didn't answer any questions, saving them all for the interview they knew would be made to 'deal with the mess they caused'. 

Harry pulled out his laptop and typed in his name on google. All of the stories were about him and Louis.

**"One Direction hotties Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles hit the streets of LA... together!"**

**"One Direction's Harry Styles gay?"**

**"Harry Styles out and proud with... Louis Tomlinson!?"**

**"One Direction hottie, Harry Styles, officially off the market?"**

Louis chuckled as he looked over Harry's shoulder at the articles. He typed in his own name and laughed at some of the article titles and smiling at others.

**"Louis Tomlinson cheating on girlfriend Eleanor Calder with bandmate Harry Styles!?"**

**"Louis Tomlinson makes special trip to LA for boyfriend, Harry Styles, birthday!"**

**"One Direction's Louis Tomlinson comes out with Harry Styles!?"**

**"Boybander Louis Tomlinson seen linking fingers with fellow bandmate Harry Styles in LA!"**

"Twitter is crazy right now." Harry commented. "We're owning all the trends and the fans are going nuts."

"I can't believe we finally came out." Louis smiled closing his laptop and setting it aside as Harry did the same.

"Me either... after three years of secretly dating... we're finally out." Harry sighed happily leaning towards Louis to kiss him.

"Think you have it in you to let me love on you again tonight?" Louis asked hotly against Harry's lips.

"Hmm... I was thinking maybe we could make you of that big tub in the bathroom." Harry replied smirking as he pulled away from Louis' lips to nip at his ear. "And maybe I could fuck you in it."

Louis's breath hitched in his throat as they scrambled off the bed, already shedding their clothes.

"We'll see about that..." Louis replied grabbing Harry and latching onto his neck, sucking a love bite into the soft skin before dragging him into the bathroom.

The reality was that there was really no 'we'll see about that' because Harry was definitely going to be fucking him tonight in that tub. Louis was so gone for the tall, tan,curly haired boy... so in love with him that it was impossible to say no to him when it came to something like that. 

Louis loved Harry and Harry loved him back. It was in the way they hugged... the way they touched... the way they kissed... and in the way they looked deep into each others eyes; the world vanishing around them. They melted into each other and fit together perfectly. Harry was Louis' sun, moon, stars, air, and just... his everything. And Harry felt the exact same way about Louis.

Louis was the one thing Harry didn't want to live without... couldn't live without. And Harry was the one thing Louis couldn't live without. Their love was forever and come Harry's 21st birthday next year, Louis decided right then as Harry thrust up into him that he would definitely be putting a ring on his finger... if not sooner.

 


End file.
